While You Were Sleeping
by Sayoko Bizen
Summary: Wolfram can sleep through anything.


Title: While You Were Sleeping

Characters: Yuuri and Wolfram

Summary: Wolfram can sleep through anything.

* * *

_Wolfram sure is a deep sleeper_, Yuuri thought as he observed the prone form of his fiancée next to him on the bed. Moonlight filtered through the trees and into their large bedroom window, muting pastels into shades of grey and bathing all it touched in an otherworldly light. Mostly though, it put in a sort of spotlight a certain blond princeling who chose that particular night to lie in the moonlight's direct path.

Yuuri marveled at his partner's beauty. The moonlight caused Wolfram's blond hair to glow like spun gold and his flawless pale skin to look positively iridescent. It was all Yuuri could do not to touch him, but Wolfram was lying curled into himself and facing Yuuri, which made things rather difficult.

"Wolfram," Yuuri called, to test whether or not his betrothed was awake. No answer came - not even a grunt or a single movement.

"Wolfram," the king called again, this time daring to move a little closer so that their bodies were merely inches apart. Still no response.

Instead of disappointment though, the lack of reaction from his bedmate gave Yuuri bravado. He ventured a touch upon the sleeping one's shoulder.

"Wolf," the Asian boy whispered, this time so as NOT to wake the other and, at the same time, be able to tell his own conscience that he had tried.

Yuuri considered Wolfram's nightgown. It was an off-shoulder nightdress with an elastic top hem. Yuuri grinned. That would serve his purpose well. Yuuri drew closer so that he was pressed flush against the few parts of Wolfram that weren't curled in on himself, namely the blond's hands and legs.

Gently, oh so gently, Yuuri turned Wolfram so that the flaxen-haired one lay on his back. Yuuri then took one of Wolfram's hands and kissed it softly before he turned it and put it on his cheek. The scent of Wolfram's soap and something else uniquely Wolfram wafted into his nostrils and filled his entire being.

"I'm not accountable for my actions now," Yuuri declared before he planted a kiss on Wolfram's pale cheek, and then again behind his ear. More of Wolfram's scent met with Yuuri's nostrils. Soon, just kissing and smelling his fiancée wasn't enough anymore. Yuuri began to gently lick and bite little patches of skin on Wolfram's throat.

_Sweet_, Yuuri thought, as he continued to molest his sleeping partner's neck. Now filled with the need for more, he traced Wolfram's collarbones with his tongue. By now, almost half of Yuuri's upper body was upon Wolfram's and Yuuri's hand was cradling the back of Wolfram's neck, supporting and angling it to give Yuuri better access. Yuuri felt like a vampire as he kept leaving little love-bites on his betrothed's pale skin and enjoyed watching its color change to show where Yuuri's mouth, tongue, and teeth had been.

Yuuri looked up and saw that Wolfram's eyes were moving rapidly beneath still-shut, pale eyelids bordered by fluttering dark eyelashes. Yuuri moved up and kissed each eyelid before his free hand started toying with the elastic top hem of Wolfram's gown.

"That's it, Wolf. Sleep. Dream of me and what I'm doing to you," the king whispered against Wolfram's ear. Yuuri wanted to hear himself say the words. Then slowly, tantalizingly, the king's index finger pulled down the elastic to reveal Wolfram's little pink nipples. Yuuri looked down and was treated to the sight of those little nubs hardening in the cold night air. The king stole a quick kiss from Wolfram's mouth, and then bent to gently suckle and devour Wolfram's nipples, rolling them around in his mouth with his tongue and taking care not to bite too hard. Wolfram was breathing heavily now, but was still asleep. Wolfram's flushed and yet still quiescent state turned Yuuri on even more.

Yuuri pressed his mouth upon Wolfram's and let his tongue part the other's lips. Wolfram responded with a groan and then, still slumbering, turned his head and unconsciously offered the side of his neck to Yuuri. The monarch buried his head where Wolfram's neck met shoulder and breathed in Wolfram's fragrance. "Oh gods, Wolf," Yuuri moaned before he did the unthinkable – he put Wolfram's hand into his pyjama pants and guided Wolfram's hand to curl around his cock. Yuuri's manhood was now hard, hot, and oozing precum from its tip, which made it easy for Yuuri to guide Wolfram's limp hand in pumping him. For a few moments he carried on like that, pumping and straining like an animal in heat as he made Wolfram's dormant hand stroke him. And then an even more delicious idea came into his already lust-fried brain: he would do it. He would take Wolfram, but he wouldn't wake him. Yuuri wanted to know how far he could go without disturbing his fiancée.

Making sure his victim was still slumbering, Yuuri dug his arm under Wolfram's lean torso so he could gently lift Wolfram's lower body and insert a pillow under Wolfram's hips. Yuuri then reached over Wolfram's head and into a drawer next to the bed for some oil Wolfram usually used to soften his skin.

Yuuri looked up to check and Wolfram was still sleeping, even though the blond was breathing hard. _Could it be?_ Yuuri thought. Surely enough, as Yuuri slowly lifted up Wolfram's bottom hem, he found the other boy erect and Wolfram's precum was staining the material of his underwear. Yuuri couldn't resist and started licking the tip of Wolfram's erection through the cloth. Wolfram's hands suddenly flew up, grabbed at the pillows beside his head and he tried to close his legs, but Yuuri was stronger and managed to keep the blond's legs parted as the king continued to give Wolfram a blowjob through his underwear. After a few moments, deciding that he wanted to feel Wolfram's bare cock against his tongue, Yuuri merely moved the little piece of clothing to the side instead of taking it off and began to blow Wolfram like a pro, moaning occasionally with his lips making wet sucking sounds and his tongue laving and licking from root to tip even as the still-sleeping Wolfram continued to thrash about violently as the blond was wont to do in his slumber.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram cried as he came into the Japanese boy's mouth, and then he fell back on the bed and stilled. Yuuri saw that as his cue. He spat Wolfram's come onto his hand and coated himself with it. He took his time and masturbated to almost painful hardness at the sight of a very vulnerable Wolfram whose legs were spread before him, exposing the tightly closed deep pink ring of muscle. Yuuri groaned at the thought of entering that warm, tight opening and slowly loosening it with his cock. _Mine, _Yuuri thought.

Yuuri bent over toward Wolfram's ass and rimmed him, licking around Wolfram's anus. Yuuri then hardened his tongue and started fucking Wolfram with it before he sat up and decided to use his fingers so he could watch Wolfram's reactions to being stretched, not to mention to see whether Wolfram was waking up.

Two fingers, then three, and then some scissoring and twisting, but aside from Wolfram making a few attempts to close his legs, Wolfram continued to sleep, but that suited Yuuri just fine. The king knelt between Wolfram's legs and carefully put his weight atop Wolfram's body. Slowly and gently, he sheathed himself in Wolfram's tight warmth and started thrusting, his rhythm building up slowly and steadily as his partner lay unaware beneath him, warm and breathing but unresponsive. Yuuri became desperate. His body was on fire and his cock was ready to burst and he wanted Wolfram to be there when he reached the zenith. Yuuri quickened his pace and started slamming into his fiancée.

"Ngh, Wolf! Wake, ngh! Up! Ngh!" Yuuri started to yell in between thrusts, burying his manhood as deep as he could into his fiancée. "Wake up, my love," he whispered into Wolf's ear before he drew back and finally yelled out his ecstasy, his cock shooting the thick fluid of his seed over and over into Wolfram in a hot copious stream.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram sleepily said before he smiled up at his fiancé. Yuuri had softened with his passion now spent but he kept thrusting. Wolfram felt _good._ The boy king almost didn't notice that Wolfram had started bucking into him, meeting him at the crest of each slow thrust.

The heat of the semen flooding Wolfram's insides must've been what woke the blond up, Yuuri thought. The monarch smiled sheepishly down at his fiancée. "Wolf, you're awake."

"You started without me."

"I'm sorry." Was all Yuuri could say.

Wolfram pulled Yuuri down for a long, deep kiss, and a few moments later, Yuuri started hardening again, his shaft still deep within his future consort.

Wolfram smiled. "That's alright. I love waking up with your hard cock inside me," he said simply.

"Oh, gods! I love you, Wolfram von Bielefeld." Yuuri groaned. He increased his pace as his reawakened lust grew.

Wolfram reached up to wipe the sweat off Yuuri's face with his hand. Meanwhile, Yuuri felt Wolfram's anal muscles contract and release over and over in a seductive rhythm around his hard cock.

"Wolf… my love…"

"Stop talking, you wimp. Prove your love!"


End file.
